


A spy of the old school

by Kaesteranya



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spy of the old school

She was of average height, but possessed that sort of deceptive build that had made most of her past subordinates and protégés wonder, for a second, whether their superiors were serious in assigning her as their commander. The look in her eyes often killed the doubt, and if that didn’t work, the strength in her grip did the trick.

  
She followed orders to the dot, and always accomplished them ahead of schedule. She wore none of her medals, and never spoke of her achievements unless she was required to. Her life was recorded in her battle scars, and none but one man saw them. Their story together soon became another road joined in the map that was her body.

  
She played her part in the betrayal without hesitation — it would not be the first heart she had dashed against a stone. When a series of small and unfortunate events closed the door that was her only exit, she took it with grace.

  
She was buried in an unmarked grave, and he was the only one who mourned her.  



End file.
